


【抹布尊】

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, M/M, 强奸, 强奸变和奸, 抹布, 捆绑, 爽完杀抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【抹布尊】

周防记得好像开门收了一个快递，快递员小哥的脸有些陌生不过他也没太在意。  
过于依赖本能而疏忽了警戒的下场就是此时此刻被人紧紧地绑在椅子上了，没想到对方用的还是手指粗细的电线捆的，不过这也算不上危机，周防可以轻易把这些电线烧成灰……  
就在他刚想使用能力的时候身后一双手突然按住了自己的双肩，慢慢地一点点施加着力道摸到胸前。  
莫非是刚刚的快递员小哥吗？周防总觉得中间似乎有一段记忆消失了一样，在自己身上游走的手不安分地隔着衬衫揉捏自己的胸，又不是女人的胸有什么好摸的？  
对方两根手指趁周防想要说话的时机伸进口腔手法情色地挑逗柔软的舌头让他只能发出模糊不清的音节，而另一只还停留在胸前的手粗暴地撕扯着衬衫衣襟，似乎是纽扣缝制质量不太好，在对方手里撕扯几下扣子就被绷开，叮叮当当地掉落在地板上宛如杂乱的琴音。  
身后人的手撩开衣襟直接贴上体温偏高的皮肤，指甲剐蹭着乳首，指腹轻轻抚触着乳晕，很快胸前的乳粒就充血挺立了起来。  
周防觉得有些不妙，可是双手双脚和椅子扶手、椅子腿紧紧地绑在一起没办法阻止对方的放肆行径。太过放肆了，竟敢对吠舞罗的赤之王做出这种事……  
身体无力，感觉一股热流流向下腹，该不会是被下药了吧？嘴里的手指搅动起更多唾液沿着唇角溢出一缕晶亮的银丝滴在胸前的白衬衫上，周防眼睁睁看着在自己身上乱来的手沿着腹部的肌理滑到腰带处，对方手还挺灵活，简单几下就把腰带解开了，探入裤子中摸上已经半勃的性器，被陌生的人触碰私密处让周防觉得后背仿佛有小虫在啃咬一般痒且难耐，不由得绷直后背攥紧了拳。  
身后人嘴唇贴了过来舌尖情色地舔着颈侧留下湿滑的水痕，温柔的吐息就在耳边炸裂开来，身体各处的情欲皆被挑逗起，周防喉间模模糊糊的呻吟声染上了丝媚态。  
柱身被对方带着些薄茧的手掌仔细摩挲爱抚着，敏感的顶端也被照顾到了，对方似乎超有耐心一点点探索着周防的敏感点以不同的力道抚摸套弄，被陌生人抚摸地很舒服让他从善如流地打消了现在就烧死这家伙的想法，不管怎么说还是挺爽的。  
对方熟稔的套弄让周防觉得很舒服，下身肿胀起来的部分真的有被好好照顾到，闷哼一声全身紧绷射了出来，一股又一股粘稠的白浊把裤子布料都浸湿了。高潮过后的疲倦席卷而来，陌生人的手指被舔得湿漉漉的从口中抽了出来，黏连着一根晶亮的银丝。  
周防尊有些脱力地垂着头，偌大的房间里似乎挤满了自己粗重的喘息声和狂乱的心跳声。陌生人把捆绑的电线解开粗鲁地脱掉他的裤子，将目前因为情欲正盛而不会反抗的赤之王摁倒在桌子上，扯过刚刚扔在地上的电线仔细地缠绕上周防的手腕最后用力收紧，这样周防的双手就被绑在了身后，接下来陌生人拿出了宽胶带封住周防的嘴。  
全身上下只有件白衬衫然而连遮蔽作用都起不到，这样任人摆布的周防尊可说是少见极了。  
臀瓣被一双手色情地揉捏着，周防努力想要看到对方到底要做什么。手指陷进臀肉里，用力分开臀瓣，探出舌头舔舐后穴周遭的褶皱。湿润温热的触感让周防心下一惊，扭动着身体想要拒绝，灵巧的舌尖则猛地挤入穴内学着交媾的样子进进出出。感受到羞耻的周防挣扎起来，对方手指一边玩弄着下垂的囊袋一边用指腹似触非触地挑逗着会阴，酥麻感从下身爬至头顶，周防身体抑制不住地颤抖却又被玩弄地异常舒服。  
很羞耻，也很愉悦。鎏金色的眼眸中氤氲起水汽，随着挑逗动作的幅度发出闷闷的模糊不清的呻吟声，身体渐渐像是要燃素起来一样滚烫，桌面比体表温度要低很多，挺立的乳首贴着微凉的桌子刺激地再次颤抖起来。  
陌生人故意搅动起肠壁内分泌出的粘液发出淫靡的水声，明明不是在耳边，黏滑的液体的声音却显得清晰无比。扩张过后穴口变得松软了许多，周防听到了拉链拉开的声音，不安之余又有些期待，有些硬的棒状物抵住穴口用力地挤了进来，仿佛要被撕裂一般痛苦，周防想要逃开对方的控制却被紧紧按住只能无力地挪动手腕试图挣开束缚。  
臀部贴上了对方的大腿，似乎是全部侵入进来了，然而对方掐着他的腰抱着他猛地坐下，重力的作用自己完完全全地坐进身后人的怀里，粗大的性器一下子顶到了最深处，狭窄的内壁被撑开，后穴处的褶皱都被撑平，最深处被顶到的疼痛，刺激地周防眼角滑出泪水。  
不安分的双手环抱着他继续揉捏胸前的乳粒，同时扯下衬衫仔细地舔咬他的肩膀。这个姿势周防十分被动，完全无力反抗，陌生人动作的幅度也不能太大，温吞地在他体内抽动几下。刚刚痛苦难受的感觉逐渐被快感替代，穴口不自觉地收紧听到身后一阵抽气声。  
“慢点，宝贝，你快要我的命了。”对方凑到他耳边吹气，周防只想狠狠地瞪他一眼，谁是你宝贝啊！  
温热的内壁紧紧地贴着粗大的柱身，身体一阵阵地颤栗着，体内的快感也仿佛浪潮般汹涌却又在他快要达到顶峰时变得像是蚂蚁在身上慢慢地爬，前端的性器楚楚可怜地从头部流出白浊的精液，似乎在渴求着抚慰。然而对方就是刻意不去满足他，周防又难受又羞耻，双手绑在身后又不能自己解决，脚趾触碰着冰凉的地板，腰部和双腿用力支撑起身体去吞吐穴内的性器，身上的衬衫已经被揉弄地凌乱不堪，腰每动一次都要软好久，这样子根本不能解决需求，周防也知道，他这是在勾引这个侵犯自己的人。  
身后的呼吸变得粗重起来，周防只觉得一阵眩晕，整个人又被摁倒在桌子上，体内的硬物粗暴又迅速地抽插动作起来。  
“宝贝，你还真淫荡。”  
身下紧贴的桌子随着抽插的幅度发出“吱吱嘎嘎”的晃动声，好像下一秒就要散架了一样。周防浑身舒服地只能软软地任由对方进犯，指甲深深地嵌进肉里，脚趾也紧紧地蜷缩起来。  
身上出了一层薄汗，体内噬骨的酥麻一次又一次激荡着冲击着，此刻他已经完全不在乎什么理智了，只想要彻底地满足最原始的欲求。性器整根抽出再整根没入，每次都顶到最深处，既痛苦又舒服。周防已经不知道现在到底是痛感居多还是快感居多，他只知道再这样下去他恐怕要被对方折磨死了。  
粗暴又野蛮的性交，后穴却又一再收紧昭示着他身体的淫荡，身后粗重的喘息贴了过来：  
“我日得你很爽吗？你这小荡妇。”  
去你妈的小荡妇，周防想要反驳却只能变成闷闷的鼻音，羞耻感再次占据上风，对方似乎快要忍不住了，在身体里冲刺几下之后连带着周防也痉挛不止，想要叫出声却又被胶带封住，快感像是电流在身体里四处流窜，最后眼前一片空白无力地软了下去。  
很舒服，很爽，周防脸上挂着泪痕此时身体疲累地一点都不想动，被侵犯过而一时无法收紧的后穴里流出粘稠的精液，看起来淫乱且色情。  
听到拉链声，估计是这个混蛋把作案工具收起来了，然后他也完全没有要收拾残局的意思，门把手被拧动了，周防身上发出红光周围显得有些低气压，高温把捆绑在身上的电线烧软烧化，周防伸手撕开黏在嘴上的胶带表情有些阴沉：  
“这就要走了吗？”  
对方这才有些慌了：“不是应该再等一会药效才会……”想要马上打开门逃走身上突然燃起火，在惊恐的尖叫声中被烧成了灰。  
腰还是有些软，周防跌坐在椅子上，双腿轻微地打颤，面色依旧潮红。  
看了眼墙上的挂钟，他要赶紧在草薙他们回来之前把这里收拾好才行。

fin.


End file.
